The term “conduit” is commonly used by electricians to describe any system that contains electrical conductors. An electrical conduit is an electrical piping system used for protection and routing of electrical wiring. Electrical conduit may be made of metal, plastic, fiber, or fired clay. Flexible conduit is available for special purposes. Conduit is generally installed by electricians at an electrical equipment installation site. Its use, form, and installation details are often specified by wiring regulations or other national or local code.